


mama’s gonna buy you a mockingbird

by mimdecisive



Series: trouble 2x [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angella (She-Ra) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castaspellma AU, Gen, I mean she’s not really dead but you get it, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Past Castaspella/Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimdecisive/pseuds/mimdecisive
Summary: Castaspella had looked for her long-lost child for over a decade. Glimmer had found them in about two minutes.Or: the Castaspellma AU fic I’ve been meaning to write since forever.
Relationships: Angella & Castaspella (She-Ra), Castaspella & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Castaspella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella & Micah (She-Ra), Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Double Trouble & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: trouble 2x [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741339
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	mama’s gonna buy you a mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not going to pretend this is like, Super in-character because I’m not hyperfixating on she-ra right now so I don’t have their characterization entirely down. 
> 
> I did, however, do my best and wanted to get this out of my system. I PLAN to continue it but who knows.
> 
> Anyways I realized DT needed a birth name because plot-wise, it just doesn’t make sense for Casta to refer to them as ‘Double Trouble’ when she doesnt know their name and they weren’t exactly old enough to remember it. Anyways, I’ve seen ‘Duality’ used so that’s what I went with.
> 
> This is entirely based off of asks on @sheblah’s blog.
> 
> Reya is returning from my other fic as DT’s other mom, because I already have her prepared and with a name and everything. 
> 
> I was going to wait to post this, but I’m bored and it’s my birthday and I needed something to pass the time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castaspella on the kidnapping of her child, a dream, and her niece’s coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: this chapter actually doesn’t contain Double Trouble. It was getting pretty long. But it does set up the rest of the fic.
> 
> This fic is entirely based off of hcs on @sheblah’s blog. DT’s given name is ‘Duality’ in this.

Unbeknownst to most, Castaspella, head sorceress of Mystacor, was a mother. It was something not even her own niece knew— her only remaining family.

Deep down, she considered herself a mother first. Even if she hid it, for the sake of Glimmer and Mystacor. But to her, she wasn’t a good one. 

The Horde made sure of that. They had never been particularly kind to her— or anyone, for that matter.

To say she remembered the day the Horde stole her child was an understatement. To her, it felt like she was still living that day.

It had started as a regular day. She got up, made breakfast and got herself and Duality dressed for the day. Her usual routine. She went on a stroll through Mystacor, checked their defences and made sure everything was in order.

And then she packed a bag. Nothing for a long trip, just a few items— a couple small bags of fruit for Duality, a present for her niece and a jar of blue dust from Mystacor’s crystals.

She scooped her toddler up in her arms and left Mystacor on one of the floating rocks, controlling it with magic. She cast an illusion over it to make it look like clouds. 

Not only was it the fastest way to get to Bright Moon, but also the most inconspicuous. And in her opinion, the best way to travel at all— who wouldn’t want to be a cloud?

Duality liked watching the birds fly past them, she remembered. 

Mystacor had, under her rule, joined the Princess Alliance. It was Duality that inspired her, along with… their other mother. She was going to make the world better, for them.

But being the leader of a kingdom and a single parent, Castaspella couldn’t always attend the meetings. To make up for it, she visited Bright Moon with Duality for private meetings/playdates.

Castaspella let her child and her niece play together while she, Angella and Micah discussed war strategies and caught her up on last week’s meeting. News had it that the Scorpioni people had escaped the Fright Zone recently. 

Glimmer didn’t really have friends, so the play dates were excellent. She was always ecstatic about them.

Every kingdom was keeping an eye out on them, and Angella was planning a battle on the now less defended Fright Zone. She didn’t want to wait for the Horde to attack again. Which she understood.

But the meeting was cut short. A guard came in with the urgent news that an army was approaching Mystacor— The Horde’s next target. Angella and Castaspella rushed out of the room, though not without Casta giving Duality a kiss on the head.

The holographic map confirmed it. The Horde army had sent tanks in the direction of Mystacor. How did they know she wasn’t there? Or did they just think they could take her?

And why tanks? What were they playing at— Mystacor was a floating kingdom with far more than enough defence to dodge a few tanks. Didn't they have skiffs?

“I think we’ll have to cut this short,” Angella said, “You’ll have to return to Mystacor. But…”

“Duality should stay here,” Castaspella nodded, “I can’t bring them into battle.”

But when Castaspella returned to the room where her child was, they weren’t there. With a sudden panic, she looked under every surface, “Where are they?”

“You already came and took them,” Micah replied, “You said you had to go home.”

“I didn’t say that!” Castaspella said, “I was with Angella.”

“Diversion,” Angella suggested, her voice serious. She turned to the guards, “Search the grounds.”

“I need, I need…” Castaspella tried to be clear, to remain calm but she couldn’t think straight. She swallowed her feelings, “The plants. Roses. Micah, do you have—“

“I’ll get them right away,” Micah said, and he gestured for Castaspella to follow him. 

But the tracking spell didn’t work. Someone was blocking them, hiding them from her. The spell exploded in her face, but she swatted the smoke away.

“Try other variations,” Castaspella told Micah, “I need to go look.”

Micah nodded, and Castaspella drew spell runes. A dozen little eye-shaped illusions appeared. She could see through all of them, but it was a headache. But she didn’t care. 

She sent them to different areas of the castle, everywhere she could. She scoured the secret rooms, under the tables— anywhere they could be.

They didn’t turn up. Castaspella had given up hope of finding them in Bright Moon and the surrounding areas— she knew where they’d be taken. And she refused to wait.

“Casta,” Micah said, “You have to take a break. You haven’t slept, and you’ve been doing that spell for hours—“

“I won’t,” Castaspella cut him off, “I’m not stopping!”

And she didn’t. She ran through the whispering woods, knowing they wouldn’t dare keep her from her Duality. She didn’t bother with supplies, didn’t bother with sleep. 

Her dress caught on more than a few twigs and it couldn’t stop her. It ripped at the bottom, but she didn’t notice.

Her hair caught on a branch and she just broke the branch off, and soon the forest was far behind her. She was running on adrenaline, and she was a mother with her child in danger. If Hordak thought he could take her, he thought wrong.

Outside of the woods, she realized she was being irrational— she’d never make it on time if she walked. She pulled the same rock she used to fly to Bright Moon to her, and it was there in seconds. 

She didn’t bother disguising. Let Hordak see her coming. Let Hordak think he has her in his hand. 

She didn’t stop until she reached the Fright Zone. She must’ve got there in record time, she’s sure. There were guards standing outside of it, and she didn’t waste time disarming them with a simple spell.

They took one look at her and their fallen weapons and backed away into a run. She smashed the door open, the numb sensation of pain on her arm was unfazing.

There were soldiers in the hallways of the Fright Zone, calling for back up. One by one, she took them all out— it was a blur to her, just spell after spell. She knew a great one that was like glue. They were stuck to the walls for likely hours.

She stormed through the building, some of the soldiers even getting out of her way. She looked one dead in the eyes, and asked, “Where is the _sorceress?”_

They pointed, hands shaking, “B… Black Garnet chamber, ma’am.”

She didn’t say anything, just rushed through the rest of the building until she reached the Runestone. Predictably, Light Spinner was in there.

“ _You,_ ” She seethed, her teeth clenched tightly, “Where. Are. They.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” She lied, her eyes narrowing behind her mask, “Did you lose someone? Oh, Castaspella, you really should keep better track of—“

She interrupted her by slamming her up against the wall, “ _I asked you a question._ ”

“You think I’m scared of you? You’re like a teacup. Fragile and just for sure.”

“If I’m a teacup,” She said, “Then I’m full of _scalding_ hot liquid.”

She drew a truth spell with her free hand, and made certain that she drew it write— in her frenzy, it wouldn’t have surprised her— and cast it on Light Spinner, who just chuckled darkly.

“I’ll ask you again—“

“They’re gone,” She said, “I wouldn’t know where. Before we even had a chance to give you an ultimatum, they disappeared. Perhaps they were on the transport to Beast Island.”

“You’re lying.”

“Am I? You drew it correctly, for once. You’ll simply have to accept it. They. Aren’t. Here.”

Before Castaspella could do anything else, Light Spinner tapped into the runestone and electrocuted her. She struggled in pain, her body not responding to her. She fought against it, sheer hatred in her eyes.

“You used an illusion, didn’t you?”

“You’re a fool,” was all Light Spinner said, “You can’t compete against me— I am far stronger than you.”

“That's where you’re—“ she struggled, and drew a rune, “—Wrong!”

Her spell hit Light Spinner, knocking her off balance and intercepting the electric shock she had been using on her. She kicked Light Spinner in the face, breaking the mask.

“You—“

Castaspella walked towards her when suddenly, a purple, glowing rope restrained her. She fought against it, but…

“Casta, stop!”

“Micah?” She asked, struggling against her restraints, “Let—me—go.”

“I can’t let you do this to yourself,” Micah said, “They’re not here! I checked the infirmary. We have to go back.”

“No, I’m going to find out where _she_ sent them!”

“So foolish and _weak._ Not what I’d expect from your sister, Micah.”

Micah glared at her, and grabbed Castaspella. With his free hand, he drew a rune for a sleep spell. It wouldn’t work for long— not on Casta, at least, but it’d buy him time.

(After that, all she remembered was waking up in the Bright Moon infirmary beyond exhausted. She glanced beside her and saw her brother, a mess. Angella had her hand on his shoulder.

They hadn't noticed she was awake yet, and were speaking in hushed voices.

“What are we going to do, Angie?”

“If they’re not at the Fright Zone, they could be anywhere. The surrounding areas are still being searched, but… If a tracking spell cannot find them, I’m not sure we can do anything.”

She could barely move, so she gripped the bedsheets and cried.)

Micah didn’t trust her after that, not fully anyway. She can’t say he was wrong to, because she was annoyed to have a guard watching her every move because she couldn’t start looking for them.

He made her take things slowly, told her to get a clearer head. That there was no point in her running off or getting captured, too.

But she was always stubborn. She wouldn’t just give up that easily. She played along, told him she was ready to go back to Mystacor. And she tore into the books.

She must have read five hundred books, every spell book she could find. She tried every tracking spell, every variation that could give her so much as a hint. It wasn’t enough.

...she didn’t try the dark magic ones, though. It was a last resort, one she swore to herself she would only use if she absolutely had to.

She broke. She tried it. It wasn’t strong enough to get through their innate magic, and if she wasn’t so terrified she’d be proud at how strong they were. 

Micah had to cleanse her magic for her. He looked so disappointed in her, so sad. 

“You’d do it if it was Glimmer,” She told him softly. 

He sighed, and agreed quietly, “I would. But if you destroy yourself, they won’t have a mother to go back to.”

“I know,” She choked out, “But I have to find them. I _have_ to know they’re okay.”

She wanted them home, safe and warm under the blanket she knitted for them. A room full of toys for them to play with and books for her to read to them, and all their favourite foods. 

For them to play hide and seek and camouflage the way they do, for her to be looking for them in a fun, playful way. Not like this.

“Promise me you won’t try this again,” Micah said, “Please.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Casta,” He said, his voice serious, “Please. Promise me.”

“I… Okay,” She agreed, her voice so soft. It didn’t work, after all. She’d find another spell— one that wasn’t dark magic. One that would work. One that would help her find Duality.

She withdrew from almost everyone outside of Micah. She left the Princess Alliance and the Rebellion.

She often passed her Mystacor duties off to some of the more experienced sorcerers, and she was grateful they understood.

She didn’t just research or attempt spells— after so many failing, she made her _own._

(It just wouldn’t do if it wasn’t something she made, it seemed.)

She knew exactly what it was supposed to do, but with ever or not it worked she had to test. She drew the runes on the floor of her bedroom and she placed a stuffed animal in the middle.

She had made it for Glimmer’s birthday, but hadn’t had the time to visit. 

The purpose of the spell was to transport an item to a specific person, rather than a location. If she focused really hard, she could even make out a vague indication of how far away they were.

Never the direction, just the distance. It was a game of hot and cold.

But the spell was a little too demanding. She woke up to someone shaking her, concerned she was passed out on her floor.

She received a letter telling her that Glimmer loved her present.

It was the last letter she received from Micah, however, as the next one she received was from Angella— the first and only letter her sister-in-law had sent her.

It was an official report she wasn’t even sure was written by Angella herself, telling her that Micah had perished in a battle.

She barely left her room for weeks. First her child and then her brother. She didn’t have any family except for Glimmer left.

She felt like she was failing Mystacor, and offered to resign as Head Sorceress. But her predecessor, an elderly woman and experienced sorceress, encourage her not to.

“Dear, you have been an exceptional Head Sorceress thus far,” She said, “Even balancing parenthood at the same time. The Horde has put you through a lot— you are allowed your feelings. We will be here to help you in the meantime.”

It took her awhile, but she managed to pull herself together to an extent. She had to put her all into running Mystacor or she’d fall apart. Crumble even more so.

The next year, on Duality’s birthday, she made them a present. A bird, out of wood, flying. She bought a pretty basket, stocked it with some fruit and a blanket she knit and put the toy in.

She told the other sorcerers she was going to Bright Moon, and they didn’t question her. She locked herself in her room and sent it. She was out for three days after that.

It became a yearly tradition. It was the absolute only indication of their location she had. She did her best to judge the distance on where they could be, and even visited her best guesses. But she never found them.

There was a period of time in which her only solace was her niece. She remembered, Glimmer often got annoyed with her. She was a doting aunt, and an overprotective one. 

Angella didn’t try to reach out at all, so Glimmer was her only family that hadn’t been stolen from her yet.

Glimmer didn’t understand why she was so overprotective. She knew that for certain when one day, Glimmer approached her with a drawing of a green blob next to a pink one. 

“This is me and Duality,” Glimmer said, “They were my imaginary friend, but I grew out of that.”

Her throat was dry. She forced a smile, “It’s a lovely drawing, Glimmer. You’re such a talented artist.”

“I know,” Glimmer replied, “Here, you can keep it if you want.”

“I would love to keep it,” She tried to keep her voice level, “I’m going to go put it somewhere safe.”

She did her best not to cry that day. She locked herself in her room and forced herself to take deep breaths. _For Glimmer, for Glimmer…_ She reminded herself.

Maybe it was better her niece didn’t know they were real. Maybe it was better if she didn’t have to share this— Glimmer already had the burden of her father. She didn’t need any more reason to hate the Horde.

She calmed herself down and scooped Glimmer into her arms, hugging her close to her, “Aw, my favourite niece! My Glimmer.”

“Stop— Aunt Casta,” Glimmer whined, “I’m too old for this. I’m six!”

Their birthday was right before Princess Prom. She sent their gift and was passed out for three days. She was awfully surprised to find that Glimmer had been kidnapped and rescued in that time.

...and that Bright Moon had almost fallen but was saved by the Princess Alliance’s reformation.

“It’s too bad you couldn’t have been there in the battle where the alliance was formed,” Angella commented.

“I knew you’d bring that up.”

  
  


When Angella brought her to Bright Moon to keep Shadow Weaver contained, she felt quite eager to see the woman again. If there was any chance she could get a clearer answer.

It was late at night, and she couldn’t sleep. Angella was the same, thankfully. Shadow Weaver had only been there for a day and was already under her skin.

“You want to talk to her alone, don’t you?” Angella said, upon seeing her. The woman was good at reading people, she’d give her that.

“If there’s any chance she might know anything, I have to take it.”

“I know,” Angella replied, “I didn’t always understand your pain. But when Glimmer was captured by the Horde, I was ready to surrender myself to free her. Even if there was a chance they wouldn’t hold up their end of the deal.”

Castaspella didn’t reply, feeling more distant than she looked. Angella put a hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s go then, shall we?”

Bright Moon might not have a proper prison, but the forcefield concealing Shadow Weaver was enough to satisfy Castaspella. Creating that was the most satisfying thing she had done.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” Shadow Weaver said, “You want answers, don’t you?”

She drew the truth spell, and this time it was successful, “Tell me everything about their capture, up until the exact moment I spoke with you in the Fright Zone.”

She chuckled darkly, “You want the truth, the full story, do you? Well, I was in a meeting with Lord Hordak. He wanted to weaken the rebellion. I proposed a solution.”

“I sent my shadow spies to keep an eye on the Alliance and overheard you had to have a ‘make-up’ meeting with the Queen,” She continued, “I watched you leave Mystacor. I set up the fake attack. Mystacor was never in any danger— the _real_ target was in Bright Moon.”

Shadow Weaver chuckled yet again, “I used an illusion of you to lure them out as to not draw suspicion, and one of the guards had merely been a Horde soldier in disguise. By the time you were back, they were already out of the castle.”

“How?” She demanded, “In such a short period, how?”

“Through the windows, of course. Bright Moon has terrible security— couldn’t notice a skiff parked outside a window. Our disguised soldier handed them through the window to the other one, and snuck out under the guise of searching.”

“And then?”

“They brought them to the Fright Zone. I informed Lord Hordak and he was, of course, pleased. But in the morning, they weren’t there. I assume one of the traitorous soldiers who left that day took them, whether they intended to or not.”

She chuckled, “Not what you wanted to here, I expect. Perhaps you should’ve kept a better track of them. It never would’ve happened if you had been a better mother.”

Castaspella lunged through the barrier and was at her throat in an instant, “You _kidnapped_ them!”

“You were the one who took them out of your precious, safe Mystacor.”

“Enough!” Angella demanded, her wings flaring, “Castaspella, please step out of the cell. No good can come of this.”

Reluctantly, she had agreed. Even if she really, really wanted to punch Shadow Weaver.

After that, she tended to avoid interacting with Shadow Weaver as much as possible. She couldn’t handle it, and it got even worse after… after…

The dream.

That’s what she calls it, anyway— it felt far too real to be one, but logically she knows it was too improbable to be real.

In this dream, she woke up in her bed to someone leaning on the side of it. On her desk was an unfinished knitting project, just begun. 

Her walls were littered with photographs she couldn’t quite see and old drawings done by a child.

Blinking her eyes in an attempt to process it, she looked at the person beside her bed. They poked her nose.

“Are you _really_ still sleeping?” They asked her. They batted their tail against the ground, “Come on, aren’t we busy today?”

_Duality,_ Her mind supplied, but then she paused. Like something was so strange about seeing them. She shook that thought off.

They were wearing a gold ring around their head, much like Castaspella herself, and they were wearing a sweater with heat runes knitted into it. She doesn’t remember making it, but somehow she knows she did.

They have a long, purple cloak embroidered with gold around the edges. Their Mystacor star just over the buttons. They have black leggings and purple boots, with gold laces.

“Of course, my little gecko,” She replied, “I’ll just take a moment to get ready.”

The whole dream felt like an entire day, so disorienting. Seeing Duality was one thing— they were in a lot of her dreams. But she never dreamt of them all grown up, at least not in this detail.

They played a prank on one of the other sorcerers, and she knew she’d likely get called unprofessional. But spending time with Duality was worth it.

Then, all of a sudden, the dream stopped— a flash of blinding white consuming everything in its path, and she woke up in her bed again.

She started sobbing, thinking about the life she could’ve had with her Duality. The life she could’ve given them. She felt so furious at the Horde.

If she were stronger, she’d dedicate her life to fighting them. But the vengeful part of her was gone— it wouldn’t help her find Duality and it wouldn’t do anything for Micah, either.

There was a knock on her door, “Hello? Head Sorceress Castaspella? I have a message for you from Bright Moon.”

She opened the door, and looked at them expectantly.

They cleared their throat, “It is with our deepest regrets that we inform you that Queen Angella of Bright Moon, your sister-in-law, has been lost.”

_Glimmer must be a mess,_ She thought to herself, _I’m a bad aunt. I can’t pull myself together for her— I can’t be there for her. I’ll only make things worse._

“Princess Glimmer is requesting your presence in Bright Moon,” They finished.

Castaspella sucked in a breath. How could she be there for Glimmer after _that?_ When she’s wishing she was still living in that dream, the one where everything was… perfect.

“I will be taking some time away from Mystacor to be with my niece, then,” Castaspella said, “In the meantime, please appoint Sorcera as the temporary head of Mystacor in my absence.”

They nodded, and ran off. She had to be there for her niece, she _had_ to. It was just a dream. This was hers to carry.

  
  


The moment she stepped foot in Bright Moon, her niece lunged at her and hugged. Glimmer was rarely the one to initiate affection in their relationship. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

She could feel Glimmer was crying. Behind Glimmer, she could see Bow and Adora standing there with sad expressions. They looked so helpless.

“Let’s get you inside,” Castaspella said softly.

  
  


Glimmer’s coronation takes a while to plan. She puts on an act for Glimmer— if she can put on a fun, upbeat persona, maybe she can lighten the mood. Maybe she can forget her dream.

Glimmer is withdrawing from everyone, and she isn’t sure if she even realizes it. She consults her on every major decision and spends as much time as she can with her.

Though, admittedly, she had a secondary reason to consult her on major decisions— Glimmer needed _practice._ Glimmer wasn’t used to being in charge of everything, all the major war plans. She wanted to help ease her into big decisions.

“Glimmer, come at once, we need you in the war room right away.”

She led Glimmer to the war room, “There’s no time to waste, you must make a decision.”

“We’re here for you,” Adora said.

“Agh… That one!” Glimmer pointed.

“The future Queen has spoken. At Glimmer’s coronation, we will be serving… Ice cream cake!”

Glimmer’s friends laughed, perhaps because of how seriously Castaspella was framing these decisions. She hoped it would lift her niece’s spirits a bit.

  
  


Glimmer wasn’t recharging her powers.

She couldn’t _prove_ it, per say, but Glimmer loved to teleport. She wasn’t teleporting anywhere— and with the full power of the moonstone, she wouldn’t have a limit. Instead, she walks everywhere.

She’s tried to hint at it, because she knows how stubborn her niece is. Just like Micah.

Every time she tries to talk to her about it, she gets interrupted by Glimmer’s friends. They practically shoo her away every time she mentions Angella.

Glimmer doesn’t tell her, but she’ll keep hinting at it.

“So, the ceremony begins with the Ritual Quest, followed by your first speech as Queen, and most important the whole thing ends with a grand ball!”

“Ooh, there’s a quest! We’re great at quests.”

“Yes, the Quest of Queens, in which Glimmer will forge her connection to the Moonstone,” She said, partially hinting, “The Moonstone’s elemental power has been balanced between you and your mother since you were born, but now, with her… her. absence—“

“So! About that quest. We’re great at quests, right guys?”

“Yes, yes, it’s all in the scrolls. Secret ritual, witnesses, light, etcetera, etcetera,” She said, “Oh, and you’ll need this.”

She tossed a lamp at Bow, and turned to the florist, “Are those the flower arrangements? Glimmer, what do you think?”

“Oh, uh, they’re, uh, fine?”

Indecisiveness. Unacceptable.

“You’re right, they’re awful. Burn them at once. Also, you’re fired.”

He ran away crying, but she couldn’t feel too bad for him. If the flowers didn’t _amaze_ her niece, what was the point in them? 

They didn’t even listen to Casta. She specifically asked for moonblooms, and they didn’t bring moonblooms!

“Aunt Casta, you—“ 

She booped Glimmer’s nose, “Don’t you worry about a thing. In addition to being a powerful sorceress, I am also a legendary party-planner!”

“This will be a coronation for the ages,” She said, and then decided to add a stronger hint, “Glimmer, take us to the terrace!”

Glimmer slapped her hand away and sighed.

“Oh, we’re— we’re walking, are we? Great. We can use the exercise.”

Her niece was too stubborn.

  
  


“Glimmer! I need your opinion on colour schemes,” She said, unintentionally scaring her niece. Usually, doing so would cause her to laugh— but she had a job to do.

“Uh… Blue?” 

She sounded so unsure, Castaspella just stared blankly. 

“What about… purple?”

Purple _was_ Glimmer’s favourite colour, so she could believe that answer more so.

“Excellent choice. Isn’t this fun?” She said, “Soon, you will have to make many decisions, just like your moth— er…”

Bow and Adora were frantically waving her ‘no’ signals, so she paused, “That is uh. Chop, chop, everyone. Adora, move the ice sculptures to the side. Ugh, we still need flower arrangements. Where is that florist?”

“You fired him,” Glimmer sighed.

She actually hired two more, but her niece needed some kind of a win.

“Oh, right,” She paused— Glimmer could be really particular and liked to do things herself, being independent. Maybe she’d benefit from having a job on her coronation?

“Perhaps you’d like to do the flowers, Glimmer?”

“Uh… You know, I bet Mermista would love to do the flowers. Right, Mermista?”

“Wow, how did you know? Flower arranging is my passion?”

“Ah, wonderful!” Castaspella said, lying through her teeth. Mermista was the one princess she did _not_ want to deal with today. She was sure she’d be delightful some other time, but this was Glimmer’s coronation.

She was on a tight schedule already and Mermista seemed the most likely to argue with her. 

“Now, let’s talk stem length.”

  
  


She was back moments later to check on Glimmer, who was obviously feeling left out. She wanted to come look for the ceremonial robe with them, but Casta knew where it was.

It was in Angella’s closet. It seemed a little… too soon, for Glimmer to enter there. Castaspella herself broke down every time she entered Duality’s room for months.

“Glimmer, you’re needed in the dining room at once, to choose the napkin folding technique,” She said, “I’m thinking swans, what do you think?”

“Uh… I…”

“You’re right, it’s a terrible idea— I should just fire myself.”

She didn’t mean to say that, really, but if she was honest the stress was starting to get to her, too. She was trying to make the coronation as great as it could be, trying to be there for Glimmer.

She wasn’t Angella, though, and she couldn’t change that. The only thing her niece really wanted was her mother at her coronation.

“Aunt Casta, no—“

Mermista suddenly drenched them both in water. Castaspella grunted, pulling kelp off of her, “Mermista! Vases!”

“Don’t stifle my creativity!”

“Ugh, please.”

This was why she didn’t want to deal with Mermista.

  
  


They didn’t tell Glimmer where they found the robe. She looked so small in the robe, so unprepared. But she’d come so far.

“Oh, my little Glimmer,” She said, and she placed a hand on her cheek, “I’m so proud of you. I know you’re going to make such a wonderful Queen.”

That didn’t help Glimmer much, so she changed the topic, “Well, almost time for your quest! Now, give me a tick and this robe will fit like a dream.”

For her niece, she had to hold herself together. It was unbelievable, knowing she was Glimmer’s only family that’d be attending her coronation. Her parents should be there, her cousin should be there.

She’d have to be proud in their place.

  
  


After Glimmer’s coronation, she had a run-in with Shadow Weaver. Just about everyone else was celebrating, and she was feeling restless. She snuck away from the ball for a moment.

“Enjoying the ball?”

She turned around, “You.”

“Don’t sound so accusatory. Our _Queen_ invited me to her coronation, after all. I am doing nothing wrong,” She said.

“You _are_ something wrong,” Castaspella replied, “And if you wish to remain intact, I’d suggest you keep your distance from my _niece.”_

“Why ever would I do that? _She’s_ the one who approached _me_ ,” She said, “Are you really still upset?”

“You manipulated my brother into doing dark magic when he was a child,” Castaspella said, her voice in a dangerous whisper, “I know how you work. I know you’ll try something.”

“And what, you think you can protect her?” She chuckled darkly, tilting her head, “You couldn’t even protect _Duality._ ”

Castaspella punched her in the face.

“You _will_ leave her alone. You will not speak to her unless _absolutely_ necessary,” Castaspella said.

“Or what?”

“Or you’ll see what happens when there’s no one there to hold me back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, we were robbed of badass Castaspella, so I fixed it. She’s the head sorceress of Mystacor and they honestly made Glimmer a better sorceress than her??? No. None of that.
> 
> So I decided that Castaspella was as power as Micah, or even more so because why would they. Why would they take a man and make him the most powerful sorcerer? In a series about powerful women.
> 
> Additionally, on a similar power level was Castaspella’s fiancée, Reya, who trained with her at Mystacor. The combination of losing her fiancée, then her child and then her brother? All to the Horde? Pretty rough.
> 
> I like the HC that Casta can’t use that tracking spell often because of how much power it uses. It’s also why she’s so weak in most episodes. And absent from Battle of Bright Moon.
> 
> In Mystacor, however, it’s just because SW is a magical parasite and leeching on her power.

**Author's Note:**

> title is based off a popular lullaby, ‘hush little baby’, and also references specifically a mockingbird because it’s known to imitate other bird’s calls. so, a little DT-esque.


End file.
